


cinnamon, in my teeth (from your kiss, you're touching me)

by mel0drama



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: (lots of it!!! these bitches gay), Canon - Book, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Pre-Canon, Romantic Tension, Valentine's Day Fluff, because i hc that the show rain kiss was a first, but what happened at the ridge could've been a second or third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel0drama/pseuds/mel0drama
Summary: "I can taste that- fucking chocolate, the fucking cinnamon.""I wonder who's fault that is," Addy's voice is sly, and Beth's adoring gaze contorts into a half-glare."...I'm not complaining," She concedes after a pause, though stubbornly. "In fact," she continues, her tone shifting deviously to match Addy's, "It's kind of nice, from your tongue. You got any more where that came from?""Sure," Addy answers, still smiling. "We've got all day, and I've got to forget the boy."
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	cinnamon, in my teeth (from your kiss, you're touching me)

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW here it is, Addybeth Valentine's fic for anyone who's still sailing this ship with me  
> technically it's past Valentine's rn for me, by a tiny bit, because redrafting this took me longer than anticipated but oh well  
> the title is from Cinnamon Girl by Lana Del Rey, and also what this fic is loosely inspired by- that being said, there's also the tiniest reference to Dress by Taylor Swift and if u notice that i love u  
> lastly, the fic is a solid 99% fluff, the ending isn't really but it's not angsty either, i call it a happy medium between the level of angst i'm used to writing and pure fluff

"February 14th— what a sad, sad day for a girl who's boyfriend of a _long-lasting_ two months had broken up with her the day earlier." Beth's voice is mockingly mournful.

Addy briefly turns her head to face Beth, mumbling a retort thick with remnants of the tears she'd been spewing all morning. "Shut up. At least I could commit to something."

She's sprawled on Beth's living room couch, virtually hanging off the edge of it, but she's not in the mood to shift into a better position. Beth herself is sat up, pressed against the backing, idly playing with Addy's hair whilst saying honeyed words of comfort. Well, that's what they're supposed to be. They're not Addy's idea of niceties, however, her tone is charming enough to account for the sardonicism. They've been like this since Addy turned up at the Cassidy household at the ripe hour of 9am, a box of chocolates in hand, her eyes already red-rimmed as if she'd spent her night smoking heavy weed. She was 'a massive fucking cliche', in Beth's words; the sorrowful teenager, seeking out the solace of her best friend after experiencing awful heartbreak.

Lana Cassidy isn't home, that's what Beth told her when she arrived, and, she assumes, why she was allowed in. _'We have two options here. She's either o_ _ff borderline overdosing somewhere by herself, wondering where she went wrong with Bert, or fucking him in an alleyway, like he never left her at all. A happy medium doesn't exist in our family name.'_ Beth had said, offhand.

Nevertheless, heart-shaped balloons in colours of crimson and silver embellish each side of the room. When Addy asked why, because novelties don't strike her as a very Beth thing, she just answered, _'Why not? It's Valentine's, I'm not gonna mope around like a sad sack. Everyone else is having their fun, I can have mine as much as the next single friend. But apparently, I'm not_ the _single friend- don't worry, I'll cheer you up soon, babes.'_

_'I thought you would've brought a guy home.'_

_'I might've done if I'd gotten bored later. But, you surprised me, so now I probably won't be. It's your job to keep me entertained, and mine to keep you content. Sound fair?'_

Initially, Addy wasn't even expecting an answer when she'd knocked on the door- she supposed Beth would still be sleeping- then realised following one look at her tired eyes that she mustn't have slept long, if at all. It didn't surprise her, really. She's well accustomed to Beth's nocturnal tendencies, her 2am texts rousing her from sleep for no good reason, things like, _'do you think monkeys have best friends lmao'_ or _'wake the fuck uppp_ _i'll literally chug bleach if you've muted me again'_

"I could commit to something, though. The boys here are just so boring, and I don't _have_ to tie myself to any of them, so I'd rather not." Beth outstretches her arm over Addy's waist. She pulls the girl onto her stomach, and she groans, closing her eyes defiantly. "Ugh, be quiet. You need to move yourself, you've been lying like that for an hour. Think about what the squad would think if they saw their fearless lieutenant like this," Beth instructs scornfully.

"They're not here to see me, though," Addy whines. "Let me miss Mason in peace. What dick breaks up with his girlfriend a day before Valentine's, and Valentine's on a _Saturday_?"

"A 2-inch," Beth says, and Addy laughs despite herself. Taking note of this, Beth smiles again- softly, now- that sweet giggle reverberating through her mind.

"I'm getting those chocolates you brought," she then announces, succeeding a beat of silence, and moves around Addy's limp torso to gently spring off the couch. "Pity gifts solve everything. It's like, 'Sorry for fucking your life up, here's some money and fancy shit'," she mimics her father's voice. 

"I'm not actually _eating_ them. Too much sugar. But if you want some, go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you," Addy responds flatly, to which Beth scoffs- she grabs the box from the coffee table in front, where she'd set them after Addy's arrival.

"Lighten up. Everyone eats chocolate on Valentine's; I'd bet you my Fifty Shades hardbacks RiRi's gorging on some expensive chocolate gateaux her boy bought her. We'll blow it off tomorrow if you're so bothered about bloating." She resumes her previous position, putting down the chocolates and deftly taking Addy's chin in her other hand. She turns Addy's face to the side, much to her disdain- she grumbles once more, and Beth's eyes roll playfully. "You can't carry on staring at the ceiling like your mum's just died, either." She lets go, then pulls open the box using both hands and swivels back around to see Addy's blank gaze being directed upwards again.

"Fuck off," Beth says, slight annoyance lacing her tone. Addy shoots her a sidelong glance, ensuring her head remains lowered.

" _You_ can't carry on bossing me around like we're in the gym," she taunts, and a flash of dark brown coming across her field of vision and hitting her face causes an unintended wince.

"Eat that," Beth directs, having lightly tossed a cinnamon chocolate at Addy. She grimaces deliberately. "They're disgusting. God knows why you like cinnamon. Makes me want to puke."

"It's _not_ disgusting, I'm not gonna be sorry for liking my food to taste of something," Addy protests. 

"Don't pretend you ever use that shit. You don't even eat dessert."

"I chug it straight from the jar for a sweet fix," Addy mocks. "No, my mum keeps it around. I have it on apples or bananas sometimes- _trust_ me, they taste better that way."

A picture of Addy shovelling apple slices dusted with cinnamon down her throat paints in Beth's brain, and she chuckles. "Not convinced." 

"Don't knock it before you've tried it," Addy says, popping the chocolate into her mouth. She makes a pleasantly surprised face as its sweetness kicks in, the cinnamon flavour melting into the praline centre. "...Damn, that tastes so good. They must've cost something. Huge box, too," she observes, a satisfied smirk now adorning her lips. "You made a point with 'pity gifts solve everything', Beth."

"What can I say? They do- although they do get a little boring after a couple years, they stay fulfilling enough. I'm sure he'll have forgotten about you in a week, so you won't have to worry about the boredom part," Beth replies in her usual sordid tone, choosing a white chocolate swirled with hazelnut and getting it down two bites. "Have more. Your sugar starvation has got to be catching up with you," she continues, carefully placing the open box into Addy's lap- she's sitting up now, against the arm of the couch, though she's still half-off the edge, right leg dangling. 

Addy nods, reading the brand name on the box as she leans to take another. " _Pioneers- the Sun and Moon collection,_ " she dictates, then squints faintly to make out the smaller print underneath. " _A decadent mixture of white and dark chocolates, carefully handcrafted by our hard-working chocolatiers._ Lovely. I'm gonna google them, see if they are worth my broken heart."

"Didn't you read what they are when you got them?" Beth questions, raising an eyebrow. 

"Because I was on the verge of tears because I'd just been broken up with? Consider that," Addy huffs lightly, believing an ask like that is nothing short of plain stupid.

"Christ, okay, bitch, I was just wondering."

"And, you know I wasn't gonna eat them, so I guess I just didn't see the point." She takes another cinnamon praline as she finishes talking, prompting Beth to snort.

"Why the fuck are you having another one of those? Maybe encouraging you was a bad idea," she says curtly, and a noise of indignance immediately emits from Addy's mouth, full of the chocolate. 

"Fuck off, they're gorgeous," she snaps back more coherently, after swallowing. "I'll eat something you want me to, if you'll shut your mouth," she adds, an actual promise, despite it not sounding particularly sincere.

Now, Beth's brain had been working its magic for the past 15 minutes or so, intermittently, whilst her and Addy have been in conversation. _Valentine's is a day of flowers, chocolates, whatever else money can buy,_ she'd been thinking. _C_ _ouples doing sappy shit, declaring their love to each other for the millionth time and giving each other f_ _orehead kisses, palm kisses, neck kisses..._

She can't stop thinking about kisses, but not the mess that unfolds when she's under the bleachers mid-class or backed up against a bedroom wall at a party, trying to convince herself that the good looks of a frat boy make up for his horrific tongue and obvious hunger for _more_ she doesn't feel like giving nor receiving. Kisses she can't say she's ever had. There was a time in eighth grade she accidentally witnessed Addy and Nathan Warwick- who plays the guitar and has dark, messy curls plus eyes almost as dark to match- kissing under the shade of the age-old oak by the gym, and they were too wrapped up in each other to notice her, so she could've left without harm caused. But the way Addy's hands were tangled in his hair as her lips brushed against his had her wondering for the next five working days if she should stop mocking Addy for _'always going for the band kids who kiss like virgins'._ She'd wanted to finally understand what a kiss was supposed to be like for a while after that, and maybe a boy like Nathan could show her, or maybe—

And so, before she can trap it in and tell herself that it's the shittiest impulse she's had to date, a result of Beth's wandering mind escapes and transforms itself into relatively blunt words. "I do have something I want you to do, actually. But instead of using chocolate to shut me up- and as a distraction from your charming ex- you kiss me. Fits into the picturesque Valentine's Day stereotype just as well, I'd say."

Addy doesn't say anything for about a full ten seconds. In theory, ten seconds is nothing, yet it feels so much longer when actually practised, particularly in this type of silence. Beth waits.

"...Why?" She finally returns, frowning, at the same point Beth's hands find her shoulders. She pulls her in so that she's no longer hanging off the couch, their bodies pressing tightly together as a result; Addy doesn't think she's ever been quite so daunted from the lack of space offered by the furniture, wishing suddenly that they were upstairs, at least a few centimetres apart on Beth's bed. Beth laughs squarely at her response, and she takes it with a slight pinch of salt. 

"Why wouldn't you? If you don't want to, I get that, but you look like I've just spoken Spanish to you. It's an elementary-level yes or no question." 

Addy considers a more gritty remark- _what's elementary-level about your best friend randomly asking you to kiss her, in the middle of Valentine's Day, when you've been thinking of your ex all morning?_ \- then figures she's using an unceremonious tone to mask genuine desire. It wouldn't be the first time. She knows Beth, how she's afraid of coming across too...well, afraid, of rejection, why she always brazens when getting the consent of any boys at school, asking anything of anyone, really.

"Well," she starts instead, and besides-

Maybe rethinking her initial decision to drag out her definitive answer, alternatively, offer a straight up no, isn't only for Beth.

"I don't want to hear any more cinnamon slander, and you're giving me the chance to put a stop to it, so I guess I'll have to say yes." She grins.

Maybe, she wants it too.

"Your defensiveness of that thing is really fucking stupid," Beth jokes, smiling back. She stretches out her arms to coil them loosely around Addy's neck, evidently more relaxed now that she's been accepted. Addy anticipated exactly that to happen, and Beth's a lot easier to be around when she's like this. It's her best side, Addy thinks, and they both feel so much more _open_. She relaxes, too, and takes Beth's shoulders firmly, holding her in place- _(she finds herself preventing Beth from stealing their kiss too early)_. 

Now her lips are trailing close to Beth's, and she's thinking to herself, _this is it, this is what she's been waiting for, this is what you've—_

Addy closes the gap, feather-light, unsure of what she'll feel if she goes even a step further. Their lips are pressed together, and Addy allows hers to linger there for a few seconds- she's _scared_ of what she'll feel if she goes a step further, made clear by the shiver which had ran through her body like a dangerously high-voltage buzz when Beth bit her bottom lip, causing her to pull apart abruptly. "Shit-" She hisses as her back jerks against the arm of the couch.

"Really?" Beth says, slightly snappish. But following it almost immediately, she exhales, not wanting to come off as annoyed- because, she can't be. To her, the touch was blissful, so blissful that there's not something comparable to it which springs to mind. She's not sure how Addy feels- apart from tentative, though that's a given she'd accounted for- but she feels like she's reached a living paradise, like she's about to experience _what a kiss is supposed to be like_. What is there to be annoyed at when her emotions are soaring like this?

"I know you kiss with the delicacy of an angel, but don't be nervous, okay? It's just me." She continues gingerly, moving her hands to hold Addy's jaw. 

_It's just you. That's the problem,_ Addy thinks. Beth's calm strokes across her skin, their two pairs of eyes linked by pages upon pages of carefully written history. _I can't kiss you like I'd kiss a boy I've only known for ten minutes. If it all fucks up, I can't just get up and leave you._ But she doesn't say it. She watches Beth remove her palms, clasping them behind Addy again. Her heartbeat quickens when the rest of Beth's body swivels around to straddle her. 

"Show me what it's like...being kissed like you're _loved,_ " Beth whispers, strangely intense.

And Addy isn't sure exactly how she can show her, _because I'm not your lover, Beth,_ but she does. She bends forward, wrapping her arms around Beth in a manner reflecting the girl's hold on her, and suddenly they're both tightening their grips, as Addy interlocks her lips with Beth's, completely, this time, like they're competing for who can keep the other in captivity for longer. Neither of them can prevail, since neither of them will ever let go, but the game itself is what Beth loves to lead, and what Addy settles for, only ever following, because there's no chance of her leading. Not as long as she's in Sutton Grove. 

Beth doesn't have to ask for anything this time, Addy's tongue slipping through her parted lips before she even gets the opportunity to- heat courses to every muscle in her body as they kiss, and her vision fades peacefully when she closes her eyes, letting whatever it is she's feeling take her over. _This_ is _a real kiss,_ she thinks, _all passionate, all beautiful_. By the time they separate, Beth's breathing is so rapid she thinks her heart could be failing, in spite of its toughness built up from years of working out until she's seeing stars, and she breaks out into a stupidly wide grin. "God- fuck, Addy- you can do that-?" She says, voice raspy.

"When I'm not nervous," Addy answers, her previously small smirk growing when she registers Beth's ear-to-ear expression. 

"I can taste that- _fucking_ chocolate, the fucking cinnamon."

"I wonder who's fault that is," Addy's voice is sly, and Beth's adoring gaze contorts into a half-glare. 

"...I'm not complaining," She concedes after a pause, though stubbornly. " _In fact_ ," she continues, her tone shifting deviously to match Addy's, "It's kind of nice, from your tongue. You got any more where that came from?"

"Sure," Addy answers, still smiling. "We've got all day, and I've got to forget the boy." Even as she says it, even though she's almost certain her kiss means nothing more to Beth than her usual flings ( _almost_ ), Addy believes she may have forgotten him already. Beth's probably right- it's pointless letting a boy who plays _basketball_ destroy her mood this hard. 

"Maybe not all day," Beth first points out- she's not sure when her mother's going to be home, presumably not until late, but she can't think of much worse right now than being walked in on while she's spread over her best friend's lap like a stripper. _What the fuck do I even have to lose, though?_ The other side of her chips in, _S_ _he'd probably be on the verge of blacking out, and if she did notice, she wouldn't even consider acknowledging me._ "But I am definitely here for you forgetting that 5'4 bastard. At most. He was probably just jealous you're taller than him," she adds with a smirk.

Her eyes are still burning into Addy's, and she wonders whether this day'll brand her in the form of an unforgettable memory. _It better fucking do, because I'm sure as hell remembering this the day she goes off with another boy who tells her he's in it for the long haul._ Thinking of this, the desperate flame previously lit up inside her heart reignites- the flipside of an irritation she's felt more than once, when Addy's kissed her short-term boyfriends like she'll be _their_ girl forever. She'd never not been jealous in these times, and she used to only know it wasn't because of her inability to keep a boy around, because dating them sounded like hell anyway. Now she's figured out exactly why, having experienced Addy's mouth on hers- the anger has blurred into fervour, because she's no longer just watching, and wondering, and _wanting_. She has what her heart desires. And she should be the only one to ever be kissed by Addy like this, she _will_ be the only one. 

"Sounds about right, honestly. I'd feel threatened if I were a fucking male basketball player with a girlfriend taller than me." Addy laughs. 

"I'm here for another kiss, too," Beth says pointedly, her expectance sharp and clear-cut, and Addy rolls her eyes teasingly.

"You're so abusive of my compliance, you bitch." 

Before Beth has a chance to retort, Addy kisses her again, laced with sugary happiness and ablaze with passion & tension all at once. She smiles into this one, and she strengthens her grasp around Beth's neck as it deepens. She's so lost in the moment that she scarcely notices when Beth breaks away, gasping thickly. She couldn't make a guess on how long they'd lasted to save her life. 

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, who else have you kissed with that mouth?" Beth laughs, almost a wheeze, "I'm never calling you a pathetic kisser again. You're better than me."

Addy's eyes visibly widen. "Well," she replies, admittedly shocked at the straightforward acknowledgement, "I'll remember you saying that. I should probably give you a break now, though." 

"I did _not_ say I need a break," Beth counters straight away, but Addy hears the strain in her voice she's trying to hide and chuckles.

"Quit being stubborn for more than two seconds, and just _breathe_."

"I'll rephrase; I don't want- a fucking break."

"You can't even get your words out," Addy says emphatically, her words followed up by Beth scowling at her. She smirks.

"Fucking— fine then." Beth flops forwards, resting her head on Addy's shoulder. "If you insist."

"Thank you," Addy says lightly. She moves her hands gently up and down Beth's back, a comforting gesture. _Oh, how the tables turn,_ she thinks, recalling not so long ago when she was still sobbing as a result of her breakup over 12 hours prior, and Beth's attempts at lifting her spirits. "You look tired," she baits, glancing over at her slouched form.

Beth takes it, and Addy stifles yet another laugh bubbling up. "I hate you so much. I'm doing this because you want me to do this."

"See, it works two ways. You _can_ do what I want, like I do for you."

"Yeah, because I do have a heart, it's just a bit damaged. Not by you, though, so you deserve all of what's still pristine and polished." Despite herself, Beth smiles. She can hardly imagine Addy ever damaging her heart, even in her worst times. (Addy always sees the best in her, no matter how fucked up she's feeling, and _her_ heart is practically golden. Impairment minimal.) 

"Didn't know you were a cheesy Valentine's type of girl. Thanks, though," Addy responds, mirroring the smile. It's infectious, how Beth's expression changes when they're alone sometimes, and she looks like she'd trade anything to be frozen into the moment in question forever. Maybe she would. 

"The thing is, Hanlon, I'm not. You make me want to be, I'll be honest." Beth twists around somewhat suddenly, to grab her phone from the other end of the couch. _11:35am,_ the time reads when she checks, then she flings it back down, returning to lay on Addy within a matter of seconds. 

"That was...quick." Addy frowns. "What was it?"

"Nothing, I was checking the time. It's just past half 11," Beth answers airily, accompanied by a chuckle. "Why'd you think I'd be answering texts? You're jealous of someone who doesn't exist?"

"Fuck knows with you, that's why. You could have three boys and two girls texting you and you'd send them all the same thing back, at the same time," Addy says drily.

"Hey. I have the decency not to text them the same thing," Beth jests, and Addy scoffs in response.

"Sure, and texting more than one person is honourable. Here's your medal." She lightly hits the back of Beth's head with her palm. 

" _Hypothetically._ I'm not speaking to anyone right now, and I most definitely wouldn't answer them when I'm with you, so morality police me some other time."

"Noted, hold out a week or so," Addy says, but regardless of her words, Beth confirming that she's her priority for the hundredth time is just as nice as the first. It's the instances such as this one, when the pair are sailing on calm waters, which make Addy view Sutton Grove through a soft, golden daylight and not a dingy basement lamp.

* * *

Two days later, in the morning, Addy hears a familiar voice with an unfamiliar exasperation from the boys' changing rooms, as she's headed for the pre-class squad meeting Beth had decided of her own accord to host every Monday for the past few months. _Fish_ _doesn't do shit for us, so I'll keep you bitches in check with these each week,_ she'd told them on the first, like she hadn't pretty much taken over their coach's role already. 

_'I swear, on God, my jersey wasn't ripped when I last saw it, Coach—'_

_'Yeah, I left it in my locker on Friday, but it didn't need washing over the weekend, and no one can get into it— well, I thought no one could, but I guess they can—'_

_'You're nothing short of pathetic, Brooks. I'll let you play for today, but get that sorted by Wednesday or I can find a replacement for you easily. Understood?'_

_'...Yes sir.'_

She bursts out laughing at that point, strolling past the fiasco unfolding in there to the girls' rooms and twisting open the door. Most of the girls are already there, maybe even all of them, Beth and RiRi engaging in some sort of conversation on the end of the bench closest to the door. Beth peeks in her direction at the slight creak, her eyes distinctly lighting up for a split second when she notes that it's Addy who's arrived.

"Fuck me, I thought you weren't coming," she remarks, as Addy throws her duffel bag onto the same bench and slides up next to them.

"Come on. I've gotta be here, as your right-hand girl, and it's not even _that_ late," she responds, then laughs before continuing. "In other news- I heard Mason trying to explain his ripped jersey to the basketball coach outside just then. Anything else you got up to?"

"That was all I bothered with," Beth answers, shrugging. "He had no tires to slash, so I figured that was the next best thing." She grins. "I hope you're not pissed, because we've got a squad to run."

"Of course I'm not pissed." Addy affirms, then directs her attention to RiRi. "Hey, Ri. I'll be real, I need your story," she says, straight-up, with a smirk. "You and Sam get up to anything on Valentine's?"

"Obviously." RiRi smirks back, and Addy recognises the glint in her eye from prior occasions.

"Details?"

"Later," she replies, pretty vaguely, "If Beth doesn't get there first. I've already told her."

"They fucked over at his place then ate a truck's worth of cupcakes he'd baked after it," Beth chips in matter-of-factly.

"In the most basic terms," RiRi agrees with a sigh. "It was a fun as fuck day, though."

"That's so sweet of him, honestly," Addy says, close to gushing. "You scored better than me by fifty miles," she adds on wryly, debating for a hot instant whether or not she should mention what happened with Beth. She decides against it- it'd be an interesting topic of conversation for after first period. 

"Actually, you could've told me you and Mason broke up. I had to get it from Beth."

"Well, sorry, but I was just _slightly_ preoccupied with sobbing to my bedroom ceiling," Addy replies sarcastically. "Beth didn't know either until Saturday."

"So you _did_ spend the day together," RiRi says with a shake of her head, directed more towards Beth than herself. "I knew it."

"Yeah, we did, until the evening, like I literally fucking told you. Addy, the poor little heartbroken sap, was relying on me to be a good friend, so we wasted away the hours pretty much just talking and eating chocolates from a box that Mason gave her out of pity." 

Addy supposes she can't fault the truth, even if it's omitting at least five chapters of detail.

She can sense Beth's eyes on her, but she doesn't meet them. They're commanding silence, for how long, she doesn't know- and she'll be silent, if that's how Beth wants to play. 

A beat, and Beth averts her frosty gaze. She stands up on the bench, still between Addy and RiRi, and barks, "Listen up, bitches!", capturing the attention of everyone in the room immediately. Beth has that effect. Her assertiveness is enough to make any girl weak at the knees, Addy being the one exception to this unspoken rule, although it's never one she's thought of breaking. 

"Game day is next week, and I want all of you _top_ form."

It was only their first kiss, anyway. It could be passed off as a one-time thing, two friends alleviating their shared loneliness. It didn't mean shit.

_Keep telling yourself that- it's the best first kiss you've ever had, and it was hers, too. That desire in her eyes couldn't be faked by the most talented actress._

"Hanlon! When I said to listen, I meant you too." Addy jerks out of her daydream, having not even realised she was in one. Beth is staring daggers at her, and— _are those eyes on my lips, or am I imagining things?_ Then she looks up, and winks, with no attempt at subtlety. _So... they were._

She shakes her head, and says, "I'm listening, Captain." Beth scoffs, swivelling back around. 

_W_ _hy are you so frustratingly complicated, Beth?_ Addy thinks, literally biting her tongue to prevent herself from interrupting, letting the whole goddamn squad know that she'd kissed Beth on Valentine's.

A part of her knows there's no real reason as to why the knowledge of their kiss should stay locked up with its key thrown away. Fuck, rumours of romance probably already spread like bushfires through the squad anyway, about their great Captain and Lieutenant. A bigger part of her recognises she's _always_ played how Beth wants to play, and Beth doesn't communicate, Beth doesn't commit, Beth doesn't answer to anyone.

 _You've made it clear to everyone that I'm your girl, and no one's allowed to take me from you, so when I fucking am, and_ I _want to make it clear— why don't you want me to?_

**Author's Note:**

> consider checking out my (more active than here) twitter [@GOLDWOHT](https://twitter.com/GOLDWOHT) if my brainrot is of any interest <3


End file.
